The World Notch Only Knows
by Zombiez-R-Us
Summary: This story is about a teen,named Dezon fatel...Who keep's socializing limited to when he absolutely has to talk to somebody...Who gets pulled into...Notch only knows!...And That's all im gonna say! Dezon (O.C.) x ?/?/?-This story has MANY genres..WARNING! There will be at least 2 O.C.'s. And if you couldn't tell, this has content from the anime, "The world god only knows".
1. Introduction, Chapter 1

Ha-loh, Ev-ray-bah-dehhhhh! If you have read my other Stories...Then you probably know me. If you haven't, then you probably don't give a shit...^-^.

By the way, This story has a theme song for it called, "The World God Only Knows."...It Is the opening theme song for an..._weird_...anime called...well, "The World God Only Knows"...Hence the title...

If you have not seen the video before I suggest you look up;

_**"Oratorio The World God Only Knows - God only knows (Full Version) w/**_** Lyrics."**

The song starts to get _REALLY _**EPIC 1:25** in, and, (for the fic) **ends** at about; **4:40 **minutes/seconds in.

(Seriously...Look it up. Then look up the _actual video,_ and...You have awesome-ness!)

This story is about a boy..._teen_, named Dezon fatel...Who keep's socializing limited to when he _absolutely __has _to talk to somebody...Who gets pulled into...who knows where...And That is all im gonna say! Dezon (O.C.) x ?/?/?

Any way's...On with the story my friends!

The first chapter of...T.W.N.O.K.!(The world Notch only knows)

* * *

**Introduction:**

The End From The Very Beginning.

**...**

_So this is how it ends, hun?..._

_It's cold._

_The small rounded metal object in my torso...It's cold. _

_But so is the rest of my body._

_My knees are on the ground...And my whole body feels limp._

_It's funny, really...How something so small, like a little ball of metal...Could bring even the mightiest of warriors to their knees..._

_But I'm not one of those people..._

_I am a coward._

_I am a failure..._

_I am a failure...For I vowed I would protect her...But I couldn't even protect myself._

_I am a coward, for not admitting to myself earlier...That I loved her._

_You could say I've had a really shitty day...To think I would get betrayed by the one person I was ever friends with..._

_This game is REALLY starting to piss me off!_

_And to top it all off..._

_I'm bleeding to death from a bullet wound on the floor of an abandoned church on my wedding day..._

_In a fake, virtual, world...With no hospital or medicine in my reach..._

_..._

_Yes...Any fool could predict what is going to happen next..._

_I am going to die._

_Oh well...It was going to happen sooner or later._

_How did it all come to this you ask?..._

_Well, MY end starts at the begining...The VERY begining...In fact...My end started...In the creation of this world._

_This blocky world...The world god only knows..._

* * *

Chapter 1.

To Build A World.

...

"Mine... Craft?..."

"Yes..."

"What's Mine-Craft?"

"Oh, only the best building game EVER!..."

"Building game?...Hmmm..."

"Yeah! Like they say...'The limit is your imagina~!'"

"Not interested." I said, Turning around and starting to walk down the stairs.

"WAIT!" She screamed after me, "It, it does have this _one _mod that, turns all of the monsters into girl-"

I had bolted to the room and was already In the chair, In front of the computer.

"Where do I start!?" I asked, In complete excitement.

**...**

**"The World God Only Knows."**

**(Opening Song)**

_Sung by: ELISA_

_..._

(First Part)

_What I'm seeing...Is it real?_  
_What I'm feeling...Is it real?_  
_What I'm doing...Is it real?_

_There is no regrets, satisfy my curiosities..._  
_There is a new world waiting, explore my possibilities!_  
_There is no guarantee, just improve my abilities..._  
_(go, ahead with your own, life...is there any hope in your sight?)_  
_There is a choice to make, setting the right priorities!_  
_(You...will always be the, one! So feel the power, And, you should know the, sun, comes up - For you)_

_There is no regrets, satisfy my curiosities!_  
_There is a new world waiting, explore my possibilities!_  
_There is no guarantee, just improve my abilities!_  
_There is a choice to make, setting the right priorities!_

_*Epic Piano Solo*_

_(Second Part)_

_(What is, the best, you can do?-How can, you, doooo?...)_  
_I was sitting, and thinking, the other day..._  
_(What is, the best, you can do?-How can, you, doooo?...)_  
_If I fail, I won't throw my, passion away!_  
_(What is, the best, you can do?-How can, you, doooo?...)_  
_Just 'cause giving, up is not the only way..._  
_No matter how, it's gonna be, I'll try it anywaaaaaaaay!_

_(Third Part)_

_*EPIC-NESS STARTS NOW!*_

_Love is such a sweet illusion...(Let's come together!)_  
_Can't seem to stop my imagination...(Goes on forever!)_  
_What a ridiculous situation...(Another matter!)_  
_But I can't deny, I'm faced with a tricky, tempa-tation!_

_In...the world, that keeps on changing,_  
_Don't...know why, my heart, is, aching!_  
_Gotta handle it, no more hesitation!..._

_...There, can, be, no, turning back!..._

***GOD-MODE!***

_God only knows!,_

_"My mind, is as free, as the wind. But now, what I should do is to fall in love!"_

_God only knows!,_  
_"I don't need, that kind of, real things! Feels like, I'm lost in the labyrinth..."_

_God only knows!,_  
_"There must be, the meaning, of life...Somehow, unexpected happenings thrill me!"_

_God only knows!,_  
_"Just believe, in myself, and my dream...Anyone, could be a hero and heroine..."_

_God only knows!,_  
_"Though it's not, so easy, to get through...Here I am, I'm sure that things will go my way"_

_God only knows!,_  
_"My mind, is as free, as the wind! But now, what I should do is to fall in love..."_

_God only knows! (your own happiness, you can find it!)_  
_"I don't need, that kind of, real things...Feels like, I'm lost in the labyrinth..."_

_God only knows! (your infinity, you can feel it!)_  
_"There must be, the meaning, of life...Somehow, unexpected happenings thrill me..."_

_God only knows! (opportunity, you can take it!)_  
_"Just believe, in myself, and my dream...Anyone, could be a hero and heroine!..."_

_God only knows! (toward the future, you can make it!)_  
_"Though it's not, so eas,y to get through, Here I am, I'm sure that things will go my way!"_

_***End***_

_..._

I'm sorry...I forgot to introduce myself.

...

My name is Dezon Fatel...If you want to know more about me, then you are out of luck.

Just ask The people who I go to school with, they'll all tell you I am wierd and have no friends.

There not much all-that interesting about me.

I'm normal size and hight, light, brown hair...And pale skin.

_Very _pale skin.

The only thing even _slightly_ interesting about me, if you could even call it that...

Is the fact that I spend all day..._every _day...

Playing video games.

I never feel the need to talk to others...Or even play online.

In fact...I only play _one _kind of game...

Dating games.

Doesn't matter...Sim dating games, R.P.G. dating games...Even Pont'n'click dating games...

They are all the same. As long...As there are girls.

I _LOVE _video game girls...They really are perfect.

And the Girl here with me is Helen.

My Personal video-game downloader, and the only person I care to socialize with.

"You have to _buy_ it?...Crap. I don't have any money...". The smile disappeared from my face as I stared at the screen, more specifically at the "buy" button...

And the price.

"Well..." She started to say.

"I've already downloaded the game...I _guess, _I could..._hack..._the mod in _too_...If you...want..." She said while looking away, her cheeks reddening.

"Really?..." I asked, standing up. "Hel',You are the best!" I said wrapping her in a strong hug, her long brown hair flowing over my arms.

Her cheeks were as red as a traffic light, and she hesitated for a while.

Soon she gave in and rested her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes...

"I-i...thought I to-told you not to...Call me that..." She mumbled, as if she secretly didn't mind.

"Heh. Well, I don't see why it matters. Names are just names...Take mine, for example...Dezon...You think I let the fact that I have a weird name bother _me?"_ I asked her.

"I...Think it's a cute name..." She whispered, Looking away.

"Maybe _someday_..." She mumbled under her breath...

"..._M__y last name...will be Fatel_..._?_" She silently thought to herself.

She smiled, burying her head in my chest and gripping the the back of my shirt.

"What? Did you say something?" I wondered what she had said as I tried to pull away.

"Nothing...Just, Nothing." She whispered, tightening her grip.

"Ummmmmmm...Helen?"...

"_Please_...Just one more second~..." She purred with her eyes closed.

I smirked.

"Ok. Times up..." I said, as I grabbed her head and pulled it away from my stomach.

...

As soon as I let go she grabbed my wrist, threw me against the wall of my room, and pressed her body against mine.

Her being my little sister...Made it **very** awkward.

Of course. She wasn't my _real _sister...That would just be wrong.

She was my..."Dad's"...Other womans child.

My mother was nice enough to take her in as her own after _he _had died and the other woman didn't want to have anything to do with a child.

She was just _that _nice.

She wasn't the kind of person to hate someone just because of the actions of someone completely different.

Besides...It wasn't _her _fault my dad was a cheating, lying, son of a bitch.

She wasn't any thing like him anyway...

...

"Helen..." She was a little smaller than me, so when she pulled away she had to raise her head to look me in the eye.

"_PLEASE! I...I WANT YOU TO NOTICE ME!_"

"Helen..." I said, in the kind of voice someone who just stepped out of a car for the first time after a 30 hour car ride...

Tired.

"We've been over this several times. I don't belive in love. And I never will..."

"...Fine. Just...Promise you'll never leave me alone...And promise that If you ever DO change your mind...That you'll never marry anyone else but me!" She looked at me with wide eye's.

"Uhg...Ok. I promise."

"Really? Do you really promise?..."

"Really. I promise." I said, Knowing she would probably grow out of it and that it would never happen anyway.

She stared into my eye's for a little longer.

"Well...I _guess..."_

_..._

"Helen." I said, as I softly grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye.

"Y-...Yes?..." She asked.

"I think that it's about time..."

"YES!?..." She screamed, impatiently...

"...That you get that mod downloaded." I said as I let go and walked out of the room...

Once again, leaving her heart just a _little_ more shattered.

Little did I know, I had just made two life changing promisess...That I would not be able to keep.

**...**

"Ok, We're ready!" She said, jumping out of the chair.

"Great! Lets' start this!" I said, as i walked into the room.

"Ok. I just finished downloading the mod, just got to open up the game window...And here it is."

I stared at the screen and the big "**MINECRAFT" **title as some peaceful music played in the back-ground.

"Were they high when they made this game music?" I asked.

And then I saw the graphics.

Being the high-class, modern, technology loving person I was...

I had never been fond of 8-bit and pixellated games...

And this was about as pixellated as you can get.

I flipped.

"What the HELL!? Is this some sort of joke? You said this was a sim-dating game!" I shouted at her.

"I said no such thing. I DID say that there was a mod that would turn all the monsters into girls..."

"Well, that's just stupid!.."

"So you don't want to play?" She asked.

"You said it your-self, Dez...'Never judge a game by its graphics'!"

She had a point.

"Ok...Fine. Where do I begin?"

"Well, first you have to click the, "New Game" Button."

"Ok."

"Now give it a name..."

"What?"

"Give it a name. Name your world."

"Oh...How about..."_The World God Only Knows." _?" I asked her.

"Oh! I have a better idea! Name it; "The World _Notch _Only Knows." !"

"And _why, _exactly...Do I want to name it _that_?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's just a joke going around. Notch is the "CREATOR" of this game.

"Hmmm...Ok. I guess I can do that." I said as I typed in the words.

"What about the other options?"

"This Is fine for now...Just click, "_Create New World_", and you're done!...And it will be done in no time, too! Thanks to my very own _solar heat powered_ generator!" She said.

"And where did YOU get a generator?..."

"I built it!..." She said while giving me the most innocent smile I've ever seen.

"Well...You _did _win the Nobel prize for "Best Child Engineer"..." I said as my hand hovered over the mouse...

My finger was about to click the button.

Almost there...

...

*Loading*

Preparing To Export Power From generator System...

Importing Power To P.C. System...

...

"What is this?" I asked.

"Oh. It's loading Dez. You should know that."

"YES...I know it's loading...But you said it would be done in no time and it's been three minutes." I stated.

"Oh! The _game _loads in no time...But the sun powered generator is warming up..."

"_Warming up?!_...The **_SUN_** is warming up?!..." I screamed.

"Don't worry! It will only be another minute..." She added.

"UHGGGGG! Ok...I'm going to go get a drink..." I decided.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and reached for the milk, my favourite drink.

I poured myself a glass and headed back upstairs while a cool breeze touched my face...

A cool breeze...

_WHY_ was there a breeze?

Maybe a draft?

I turned around and saw that someone had left the door open.

Usually, me, being my un-caring and lazy self...would have left it open.

But it was what was _behind_ the door that intrigued me.

I walked out side and there it was. A **_HUGE_** black box, about the size of a T.V., with solar panels all around it, and one long, metal, rod facing up with a small red ball at the tip placed on the very top of the box...

...

Right in the middle of our back yard.

"No wonder it's taking so long...It looks as if she just took what ever she could find in my closet an glued it togeth..."

I saw all of the cords.

"SO _THAT'S _WHERE MY EXTENSION CORDS WENT!"I said as I angrily unplugged one of the extension cords.

I noticed that they had all been taped all the way up the wall and into my bedroom window.

"God dammit! Why the hell would you do this without asking me first?"**  
**

...

"Hey! It just finished loading! Come here!" I heard her scream!

But there was something..._wrong..._with that sentence.

_It had just finished loading_...But didn't I just un-plug the cord?

I looked down at the ground.

...

And sure enough...There were _TWO _cords...

That's when I noticed the huge flash of blinding light in the sky.

"Sooo...There are _two_ cords...One for _export_ energy, and one for _import_ energy..." I thought to myself.

As I looked up at the speeding ball of built-up solar energy in the sky, I figured that I knew where it was heading.

"Sooooooo...If that is heading towards the generator...Then all of the power would be going to my room...

...

"Through the _export _cord..." I realized.

"So...Which cord is the..." I looked down at the cord that was still plugged in, laying in the grass...

...

IMPORT...

...

"So...That could only mean..."

I looked down at the one I was holding.

What was I holding?

What else?...

...But the, **EXPORT**, cord...

...

"Just **_beautiful_**_..._"

I said, before the enormous ball of concentrated solar power surged through my body...

...

"DEZ! DEZ!...DEZ! ARE YOU OKAY?!..." Helen screamed, as she ran outside to find the remains of her yard, her generator...

...But _none _of her brother.

"Dez..."

...

_Well..._

_There goes my first promise...I couldn't even keep it for a day..._

_She was alone now. I was no-where to be found..._

_When will I break the other promise?..._

_..._

_God only knows._

* * *

__One word.

EPIC.

Probably my best story yet...I will look forward to getting reviews from my loyal fans an _you _can look forward to more EPIC chapters...

Although it may very well look like it in this story...I do NOT. OWN. MINECRAFT.

(Or, "The world god only knows", "Megamind", and any other thing I could have used in here!)


	2. Chapter 2

L(O-o)_...Helo!, Zom-bro's!

Yesh...I know's I hav's not been updating enoughf's...**DAT'S WHAY I AM DOING SO TO-DAY! _**(T3T)_

I hope you enjoy...But guy's...I need to get _serious_ for a moment.

I have some _important_ stuff to tell you. This is stuff you should _really_ know if you want to keep writing or reading M rated fanfiction...

Go to my profile, Scroll down untill you see; ***IMPORTANT MESSAGE***, and read on.

ALSO!, If you go to my profile you will see that I have added a **"_poll_"...**

No. Not the, "Am I Awesome", poll...A **_NEW _**one.

**But before you go to vote**, read this chapter, and at the _**end** _there is a little **promotional**...Umm..._Thing, _I guess... _(o_?)J

Anyway's...ON WITH THE COPY-AND-PASTED FAN-SERVICE-FICTION!

Guh-Bai! -(O-o)/

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Day-Time Nightmares.**_

_**...**_

On that one stormy day...If you happened to be one of the animals or mob's walking around out in the open, You might have noticed a huge, white, flash of light, out-line the blocky, white clouds and illuminate the endless sky above while instantly descending down towards the earth in a zigzagged line of super charged electricity...

And you probably wouldn't think much of it.

Besides, lightning happens when it's stormy...Thats just logic.

Though, if you were _IN_ that flash of lightning...

You would _probably _think differently.

...

_Now, I am lying on the ground...Just laying there with my eyes closed..._

_I didn't even want to open my eyes...But I forced myself to._

_And as soon as I did I realized that I wasn't even on the ground..._

_In fact, I was in the ground...About 5 meters deep._

_I was in the very middle of a HUGE crator...About as large as a house._

_I didn't know what had made it, but I knew it wasn't me._

_For one, no _ordinary_ human could just fall from the sky and make such a huge impact...Or without dying..._

_And second of all...Whatever had made it _had_ to be a machine...Because there was no natural phenomenon mysterious enough to make some thing like this..._

_A flat hole..._

_Yeah, it doesn't make sense, I know...A "_flat_" hole..._

_Maybe I should describe it better._

_A huge crater, made of perfectly carved, dirt cubes._

_Where the _fuck_ was I?_

_I didn't know, and I didn't care._

_So I just closed my eyes and lay there..._

_Your probably thinking, "Why would you just lay there, hun? Why not just get up and figure out where you are? Hun?"..._

_Well...Let me tell you something._

_If you had just fallen from the sky, hurtling towards the earth, and hit the ground at the speed of lightning..._

_You wouldn't be able to get up either._

**...**

**"The World God Only Knows."**

**(Opening Song)**

_Sung by: ELISA_

_..._

(First Part)

_What I'm seeing...Is it real?_  
_What I'm feeling...Is it real?_  
_What I'm doing...Is it real?_

_There is no regrets, satisfy my curiosities..._  
_There is a new world waiting, explore my possibilities!_  
_There is no guarantee, just improve my abilities..._  
_(go, ahead with your own, life...is there any hope in your sight?)_  
_There is a choice to make, setting the right priorities!_  
_(You...will always be the, one! So feel the power, And, you should know the, sun, comes up - For you)_

_There is no regrets, satisfy my curiosities!_  
_There is a new world waiting, explore my possibilities!_  
_There is no guarantee, just improve my abilities!_  
_There is a choice to make, setting the right priorities!_

_*Epic Piano Solo*_

_(Second Part)_

_(What is, the best, you can do?-How can, you, doooo?...)_  
_I was sitting, and thinking, the other day..._  
_(What is, the best, you can do?-How can, you, doooo?...)_  
_If I fail, I won't throw my, passion away!_  
_(What is, the best, you can do?-How can, you, doooo?...)_  
_Just 'cause giving, up is not the only way..._  
_No matter how, it's gonna be, I'll try it anywaaaaaaaay!_

_(Third Part)_

_*EPIC-NESS STARTS NOW!*_

_Love is such a sweet illusion...(Let's come together!)_  
_Can't seem to stop my imagination...(Goes on forever!)_  
_What a ridiculous situation...(Another matter!)_  
_But I can't deny, I'm faced with a tricky, tempa-tation!_

_In...the world, that keeps on changing,_  
_Don't...know why, my heart, is, aching!_  
_Gotta handle it, no more hesitation!..._

_...There, can, be, no, turning back!..._

***GOD-MODE!***

_God only knows!,_

_"My mind, is as free, as the wind. But now, what I should do is to fall in love!"_

_God only knows!,_  
_"I don't need, that kind of, real things! Feels like, I'm lost in the labyrinth..."_

_God only knows!,_  
_"There must be, the meaning, of life...Somehow, unexpected happenings thrill me!"_

_God only knows!,_  
_"Just believe, in myself, and my dream...Anyone, could be a hero and heroine..."_

_God only knows!,_  
_"Though it's not, so easy, to get through...Here I am, I'm sure that things will go my way"_

_God only knows!,_  
_"My mind, is as free, as the wind! But now, what I should do is to fall in love..."_

_God only knows! (your own happiness, you can find it!)_  
_"I don't need, that kind of, real things...Feels like, I'm lost in the labyrinth..."_

_God only knows! (your infinity, you can feel it!)_  
_"There must be, the meaning, of life...Somehow, unexpected happenings thrill me..."_

_God only knows! (opportunity, you can take it!)_  
_"Just believe, in myself, and my dream...Anyone, could be a hero and heroine!..."_

_God only knows! (toward the future, you can make it!)_  
_"Though it's not, so easy, to get through, Here I am, I'm sure that things will go my way!"_

_***End***_

_..._

Video game girls...EVERY WHERE!

They were _every _where!

...

"_Hey there big boy...I'd like to taste your sword_..." Said princess Zelda as she sat on a cloud, naked, her breasts even bigger than before...

...

"_You'll love me for-ever...Wont you?" _Said Kotanoah, from "_School Days_", passing by on a sail boat...The hull splitting the clouds as it passed through them...

...

"_Wha-Waht are you looking at...Baka!" _Said Taiga, from "_Toradora_!", trying to cover herself...

...

I just stared in awe at all the beautiful anime and ero game characters...

Was I in heaven?

Probably...

But I didn't care...All I wanted to do was stare at the beauty's before me...

"Heh,heh,heh! they're so _beautiful_!" I said, as I slowly floated up to them from where I was sitting on my cloud...

I was _almost _there...

Then the peace was destroyed.

A huge flash of lightning, zapped The princess...And she vanished.

"WHAT! NO!" I screamed.

Next was Taiga, and she disappeared just as quickly...

"NOOOO! Not Tiaga! MY BEAUTIFUL TSUNDERE!"

Next was Kotonoah...

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY! WHY KOTONOAH! YOU WERE MY FAVOURITE!"

Then I heard the voice from behind me...A very _demonic_ voice.

...

"**How DARE YOU BETRAY MEEEEEEE!" **

I looked around and saw something horrid.

Helen...With black feathered wings and blood-red eyes...

"**I want YOUUUUUU!" **She screamed, as she pointed at me and six huge extension cords grew out of her back and reached out towards me.

They grabbed me with suprising strength, as they tightened around and pulled me in.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

...

Realizing that it hadn't come yet, I opened my eyes to find I was now in a church, standing on the left side of the altar.

I checked myself and realised I was naked.

I looked around the church and saw a giant statue of Jesus on his cross...accept his head, wich was replaced with _mine..._

_..._

I then heard a voice echo through the room...

"_Do you take this pathetic nerd to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

It was mine.

...

Another voice, a girls, replied..."_Yes...I do. And do you take this fake, virtual, monster as your lawful wedded wife?..._" I heard a small giggle from the same voice.

I heard my voice again.

"_Yes...I do._''

I looked to my right and saw an enormous mirror where I saw myself leaning in to kiss the figure of a person...But the other half of the mirror was shattered, so I couldn't get a glimpse of the other person...

I heard the same female voice in front of me...

"_Dezzy-bou?...__"_

I jerked my head in their direction and jumped back, a little startled.

I directed my attention to the person...um, _thing..._now standing in front of me.

"_Dezzy? Whats wrong?..." _The thing asked.

The being was the outline of a person, but the inside was filled with thousands of little, green, 0's and 1's...

And the head was a big P.S.P. console.

"_I thought you always wanted to marry a video game character?..."_

_..._

_"_**NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!" **I heard the demonic voice again...

I looked up and saw that where my head used to be on the Jesus statue was now replaced with Helen's...

I turned back and saw that the big P.S.P. head was now a block of T.N.T.

...

"_Hello? Dezon?..." _The figure said.

...

I couldn't move...The extention cords had come out of the ground and wrapped around my feet, holding me in place.

...

"..._Hello_?..._Are you listening_?" The T.N.T. started to flash...

...

I knew it was going to explode any minute...

...

"_Hello?_..." It was ready to blow...

...

I struggled to break free...

...

"_WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT! I SAID HELLO!_"

...

My eyes were now completely open, staring at the beautiful anime loli above me...

It was only a _dream_...

But now I was faced with a different problem...

There was an anime character crouched over me.

An anime character...

...

"_Hello, Mr. Miner! I see you are awake!_..."

...

"And, who...Might you be?" I asked...

"My name is Silky."

...

"You on your way to a cosplay convention or something, Silky? Cause that is a pretty damn good costume..."

"Cos-Play?..." She asked..."I have NO clue what that is..."

"What?...So...That's not a costume?..."

...

"NOPE!" She replied.

...

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! You expect me to belive that you are _ACTUALLY_ an ANIME CHARACTER? HAHAHAHA-!"_

I was cut off by the feeling of her lips against mine...

She sat up, smirking.

...

"_Still think it's a costume_?..." She said, mocking me.

I just stared at her.

...

"HOLLY SHIT!-YOUR REAL?-WHAT THE FUCK!-WHERE AM I?" All of these things and more spewed out of my mouth in a struggle to make sense of what had just happened...

...

"Wow...You're really something..."

She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You're in Cubic Town, you idiot...I have to say, I expected more from the creator of this world..."

...

"Eh?..." I stopped my senseless rambling and looked at her.

"Yeah..._You_ are the creator. We all know that..."

...

"What, exaclty...Am I the creator...Of...?" I replied, just staring at her.

"Uhh, DUH! This WORLD!...Idiot..."

She got up and extended her hand out to me to help me up.

"Well, Welcome to our _Blocky-Paradise_, "**_Andrew Migh-yubi!_**"...

"What?..."

...

"That's your name...Your so stupid. You _do _realize the first words you say become your first and last name, right?

"Hun?"

...

"...I'm...The _creator?..." _I thought to myself...

...

I took her hand and got up from the place on the ground I was sitting and took in my surroundings...

I looked at every thing out side the walls of the crater...

Forest...Definetly.

Tall trees that touched the clouds in every direction...

...

All Made Of Cubes...

"Blocky Paradise, hun?...Ha!..."

I laughed at the thought.

...

"...More like a Blocky _Hell..."_

* * *

Hay-lao, Ev-Ray-Bah-Dehhhhh!

I now bring you a **very important** _promotional_ add...

***Insert Bad Joke Here:***

...

"Got _**Braaaaaainz?"**_

:3:3:3

-(TvO)- **I**** Want _YOU_!...To Join The Walker Army!**-(OvT)-

**Become a Zom-Broh!, _TODAY!_**

:3:3:3

**_Follow me or my stories to become a "Walker"_**

**_And "Favourite" Me to become a "ZOM-BRO!"_**

**_IT'S THAT EASY!_**

:3:3:3

**Join Our Un-dead Leigon...Where Our Motto Is;**

**"You're _E__xpected_, To Be _INFECTED!_"**

**-(O-o)/**

**Guh-bai!**

* * *

**Reply's To Reviews:**

**...**

...Ahh...I didn't _feel _like answering any reviews...(There weren't that many anyways...)

I am sorry, but let me Inform you, it is 11:19 on March break and I just flew all the way from Canada to Japan...Got lost in the airport...

Only to find out they had sold the last, _FUCKIN_, **ZERO NO TSUKAIMA, _SAITO AND LOISE KISSING, FIGURINNNEEEEEEE_!**

(I am SO SORRY GUY'S...I am REALLY pissed with myself now...)

* * *

...

After that stupid little rant...I have FINALY finished the chapter...

This is Zombiez-R-Us...Signing off.

See 'ya next time, Zom-bro's.


	3. ON HOLD!

Just as the Title suggests...This story, and all of my other ones will be on hiatus...(If that's how you spell it...?)

Sorry, But I am tking time off to-

Zom: "ANNOY THE FUCING CRAP OUTA YOU"

Me:"-SORRY!...Excuse me!, *Yell's at Zom* Will you shut the FUK UP, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!...Sorry...That was my, umm...'Friend'..."

Zom: "WHAT? I aint yo friend! Mutha fucka!

Me: Uggg...What ever. Anyways...Here is a message that I want to send out to all poeople on the Internet...(If any of you get the joke, GOOD FOR YOU!)

...

***Insert Bad Joke Here:***

...

"Got _**Braaaaaainz?"**_

:3:3:3

-(TvO)- **I**** Want _YOU_!...To Join The Walker Army!**-(OvT)-

**Become a Zom-Broh!, _TODAY!_**

:3:3:3

**_Follow me or my stories to become a "Walker"_**

**_And "Favourite" Me to become a "ZOM-BRO!"_**

**_IT'S THAT EASY!_**

:3:3:3

**Join Our Un-dead Leigon...Where Our Motto Is;**

**"You're _E__xpected_, To Be _INFECTED!_"**

**-(O-o)/**

**Guh-bai!**

**(See my profile for my BRAND NEW poll.)**

*_This is sort of a joke, by the way...Although I am thinking of creating a community!_

* * *

This is Zombiez-R-Us...Signing off.

See 'ya next time, Zom-bro's.


End file.
